


Z bliska

by wookami



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Hanahaki AU, M/M, duh - Freeform, pierwsza shizaya, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami
Summary: Ty - ty prawdziwej nie uronisz łzy.Ty najwyżej w górę wznosisz brwi.Nawet kiedy źle ci jest, to nie jest źle.Bo ty grasz!





	Z bliska

**Author's Note:**

> Ty - ty prawdziwej nie uronisz łzy.  
> Ty najwyżej w górę wznosisz brwi.  
> Nawet kiedy źle ci jest, to nie jest źle.  
> Bo ty grasz!

Gdyby – to już poważniejsza myśl czy tylko przypadkowa hipoteza? – miał taką relację, jakąkolwiek, w której ktoś dzwoniłby do niego, pytając, jak się czuje, odpowiedziałby dziś bez wahania jakimś patetycznym słowem; „wspaniale", „wyśmienicie" czy też wyraz tego pokroju.

O tak.

\- Och, fascynacja niezmiennie dodaje mi chęci życia – oświadczyłby może ze śmiechem. I przekonaniem, bo byłaby to dla niego absolutna prawda, zaszczepiona w jego umyśle, zaufana.

Nawet jego samopoczucie faktualnie zdawało się z nią zgadzać – widocznie miała moc. Nie czuł się źle, o dziwo. Kaszląc krwią, czuł się pełen sił witalnych i sprawczych.

Natura ludzka działała swoje intrygujące cuda. Nie minął żadnego ze swoich dziennych zadań, nie dał się niczemu rozproszyć.

Incydent z rana zresztą się nie powtórzył. Ani tego dnia, ani przez następne naście.

Z czysto praktycznego punktu widzenia było to dla niego zaskakujące. I w równej mierze korzystne – więc używał.

**x**

Następny wypadek przytrafił mu się w chwili względnej bezczynności w pokoju.

W konsekwencji Kanra na pewien czas zaprzestał wszelkiej aktywności na chacie, zamilkł.

W krwi dostrzegł tym razem płatki. Choć może powinien raczej mówić o odrobinie krwi między natłokiem płatków?

Nudna obserwacja. Cóż innego jednak miał robić? Zgięty wpół, zbyt obolały, by się wyprostować, po prostu obserwował ze zniecierpliwieniem.

Logika bezkompromisowo podpowiadała, że na razie trudno czegoś się obawiać. Sprawi ból – czynnik spowalniający. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę jego stan zdrowia _jak dotąd_ , ciało z wielkim prawdopodobieństwem stawi długi opór.

Czysta fizyka, nic ponad.

Musiał do tego podejść odpowiednio. Na chłodno. Z wymierzonym dystansem. Czyż nie jak zawsze?

**x**

Oczywiście, nie mógł kontrolować tego, co działo się pod warstwą tkanek. Z tym jednak też posiadał pewne doświadczenie. Spodziewać się niespodziewanego.

Czy to pomogło?

Gdy w kolejnym znanym Ikebukuro pościgu na jego ustach wykwitła czerwień, a na światło dzienne prawie wyrwały się płatki, czy przewidywanie odkrywało swe cudowne efekty? Trudno powiedzieć.

**x**

Po chwili namysłu zaznaczył kilka dat w kalendarzu. Pierwsze oznaki. Lżejszy atak. Cięższy atak. Kiedy tak naprawdę poczuł sieć wikłającą jego płuca. Środki przeciwbólowe. Ile, kiedy, jak efektywne.

Więcej problemu niż przypominanie sobie odpowiednich dat sprawiło mu zdecydowanie się, czy w ogóle chce je sobie przypominać. Rozważał za i przeciw.

Za, bo to matematyczne podejście do... problemu.

Przeciw, bo to dopuszczenie wyżej wymienionego w granice świadomości. Potencjalne efekty uboczne? Równoczesne dopuszczenie do siebie myśli o osłabieniu ze skutkiem w istotnym pogorszeniu wydolności – _potencjalnie._ Szeroka perspektywa nakazywała mimo wszystko to uwzględnić. Bezcelowość roztrząsania tego, co nieuniknione.

Co nieuleczalne.

Nieoperacyjne.

Bo nie mógłby zaryzykować.

Że przypadkiem utraci swą niegasnącą ekscytację rodzajem ludzkim?

Tylko po to, by pozbyć się jednej niewygody, jaką było pewne niedwuznaczne uczucie do wykluczonej jednostki?

Ha.

Reszta była prostym rachunkiem, zbiorem dwóch antonimów. Im _dłużej_ się to wszystko już ciągnęło, tym _krócej_ jeszcze będzie.

Ile? Przydatna informacja. Interesujące, że właśnie jej nie zdobył i zdobyć nie mógł. A może zgoła ironiczne?

Karykaturalne?

Zabawne.

**x**

Nie, brak auspicjów nie nadwyrężył jego pewności siebie. Daleko do czegokolwiek podobnego.

Tak, frustrowało go to – w ów sposób zamiast łamać charakteru _najzwyczajniej_ motywowało, aby _coś_ zrobić. Wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

Rozważał za i przeciw.

Przeciw. Nie wykrzesał jeszcze pełnego potencjału rasy ludzkiej. Nawet w małym stopniu. Wymagało to nie dostępnych mu dni, a miesięcy. I sił, których niegasnący uśmiech triumfu nie mógł zatrzymać. Jeżeli pospieszy się na drugą stronę, przypuszczalnie zmarnuje trochę możliwości, być może jeszcze będąc zdatnym do zaaranżowania pewnych zdarzeń. Rozpoczęcia cyklu wypadków chociażby.

Z drugiej strony... tak, kontrolowanie losu zawsze go kusiło. A teraz jeszcze jest w stanie.

Zejść ze sceny, tak, lecz w taktycznym momencie.

_W dniu jak dzisiaj. Idealnie._

Odepchnął się od biurka. Krokiem wciąż sprężystym, choć okupionym dalece większym zużyciem energii, przeszedł przez pomieszczenie. Umysł przeprocesował sprawnie sekwencję planu. Zastrzyk morfiny. Wyjście. Ustalona trasa.

Dzień ten nie był inny, tym niemniej wypracowany instynkt dopomógł w wyborze. Dopóki jeszcze jest w stanie. Zanim to nie wyślizgnie mu się ze skrwawionych dłoni.

**x**

Błąd?

Pomyłka?

Przeoczenie?

Przypadek?

Konieczność?

Do czego zaliczyłaby się krew na podłożu? Do czego płatki? Bruk tuż pod palcami, pod kolanami? Do czego to, że nie starczyło mu całkiem sił, które w teorii powinien nadal mieć?

Zgięcie się kolan, agonia tudzież konwulsje ciała, które pozostawiały po sobie pustkę – po krwi, po płatkach, po oddechu, po życiu. Te rzeczy nie raczyły być w jego gestii.

Na ulicy. Nigdzie. Gdziekolwiek. Byle gdzie. Wszędzie. Z emulsją krwi i kwiatów pod sobą, nieba i wieżowców na sobą. Uduszony został przez nieświadomego, odległego, nieobecnego sprawcę; cóż za dyskrecja!

_Tak po prostu._

A więc Heiwajima Shizuo w końcu go zabił. 


End file.
